A Different Life
by befoulmetalroosa
Summary: In order to save his beloved, Severus Snape sends her and her child away. In another time and place, the child becomes someone he never would've in the wizarding world. He and his brothers face insurmountable odds to triumph, only to face the fact that the child must return to his own world, if only to save his mother's rescuer. hp/rm, ee/wr, ae/rh
1. One

**One**

"Hurry!" Severus hissed. "We haven't much time." He grabbed Lily's elbow, pulling her out of the nursery, baby Harry wrapped tightly in her arms. Already, the pair could hear the pops of apparition outside the wards, and the steady hammering of strong magic, trying to break through. The golems had been put into place, ready to activate as soon as Riddle's magic touched it, starting a chain of events that would change the face of the wizarding world. Severus' love for Lily transcended his jealousy, and he hurriedly pulled her out of the cottage through the back door, dragging her across the uneven ground. They could hear the intense battle in front of the cottage; James, Remus and Sirius trying to delay the inevitable for as long as they could. At first, the men didn't want to listen as Snape outlined the headmaster's plans and ideas for their Harry. With pensieve evidence, however, the truth was irrefutable. Harry was meant to be a sacrifice for the Greater Good. After all, what was the life of one infant, compared to the thousands of wizards who would be saved by the sacrifice?

They sprinted away through the chilly October night, the fog swirling around their legs as they hurried into the dense forest surrounding the small town of Godric's Hollow. Rushing through the trees and underbrush, they finally came to rest in a small clearing, deep enough in the forest to prevent anyone from seeing the magic the Potions Master had put into place there.

The circle was filled with swirling power, the runes carved into the frost-hardened earth glowing as they waited for the right magic to activate them. Kissing Lily passionately, he gently nudged her into the center of the circle before he raised his wand, incanting the spell that would take his beloved to safety. "_Permoveo tergum per vicis quod locus_!" A wall of light rose up from the circle, surrounding woman and child, and, just before she was whisked away to parts unknown, she heard a heartrending shout: _"I love you, Lily. Do not forget me…_"

* * *

Her landing in a strange country was rough and jarring, and she nearly dropped her child trying to regain her balance. She stood in the middle of a sprawling field, gently rising and dipping in hills and vales as she turned to take in all she could see. Far in the distance, she could make out a house, with what looked like some sort of sign, and, heaving a huge sigh, she stumbled toward it, squinting in the glaring sunlight. It took several moments, and Harry began to squirm and mutter fitfully in his mother's tight grasp, but she finally reached the building, looking at it with no small amount of amazement.

The sign above it said **Rockbell Automail**, and a sign on the dirt road, shaped like an arrow and pointing away from the shop, said **Resembool**. Lily rolled her eyes and looked down into the emerald orbs staring up at her from the blankets swaddling him. "Where did Severus send us? Why _here_?" she mumbled, jumping in panic when the door to the shop opened suddenly. In the doorway stood a man and woman, both very blonde and beautiful in a classical way. The woman appeared to be pregnant, though not very far along. "May we help you?" the woman asked, her voice clear and bell-like. Lily looked at her for a moment, and the fear must have been apparent in her eyes, for the man held out his hand, his smile gentle and kind.

"Please come in," his deep voice said, his hand gesturing. "We won't harm you." Stumbling slightly, she made her way slowly up the wooden stairs until she was standing on the small porch. As the woman reached out to her, she flinched away, her emerald eyes widening with fright.

"You look like you've had a rough time of it," the woman said gently. "Please come in and let us take a look at you." Pulling in a deep breath and gathering her flagging courage in her hands, Lillian Charlene Evans-Potter stepped through the threshold and into a new world.

* * *

"Why do you have to go?" Trisha Elric Hohenheim asked in the quiet darkness. "The boys love you so much. You can't just leave them." She paused for a moment before continuing. "And what about me? I need you here. Please don't go." Van reached up, cupping his wife's face gently in his hands and looking deeply into emerald eyes.

"I must," he murmured, brushing a tender kiss to her lips. "There are strange things afoot. The alchemy of the land feels off, somehow, and I need to discover why. If my sons are to become renowned alchemists in their own right, I need to find and fix whatever is wrong with our science." The woman once known as Lily Potter heaved a sigh full of sadness and regret.

"I understand," she murmured softly. "The least you can do is see the boys before you go. They'll be so angry if you leave without saying 'goodbye'." Whatever Hohenheim was about to say died on his lips as a soft sound came from his right. Slowly, he turned his head, eyes widening at the three pair of eyes staring up at him. Simon Hohenheim, the oldest, narrowed his emerald eyes as he watched his father walk toward them. Van knelt on the floor, wrapping the three boys in his arms and murmuring his goodbyes into their ears. Tears shimmered on the edges of golden and spring green eyes, and the two youngest clutched at their father desperately. Simon bowed his head for a moment, eyes closed, before he looked back up and into his father's pained orbs. Nodding, he stepped back and out of his father's embrace, watching as the man stood and turned away. The four-year-old boy crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the man's departing back. His brothers, two-year-old Edward and one-year-old Alphonse, stood on either side of the oldest boy, gripping his shirt tightly in balled up fists, tears falling, as they watched their father walk out the door.

"Where's dada going?" he asked roughly, turning his glare onto his mother. She heaved a quiet sigh, cursing the man in her head as she turned to her sons.

"Your father has some important alchemy business to see to," she said, smiling at her sons. Simon glared harder while Ed and Al let go of his shirt and toddled forward, arms raised to their mother. She knelt down, sitting on her legs as she pulled the two smallest boys into her arms. Looking into Ed's golden eyes, then Al's pale green eyes, she smiled at them before hugging them tightly to her. Simon stood his ground in the middle of the hall, still glaring at his mother. She looked to him and saw the fear and uncertainty hiding behind the belligerence, and smiled, beckoning him to her. Grudgingly, he came forward, cuddling into his mother's side as she swept him into her group hug. She put her mouth next to his ear, whispering for only him to hear. "You are the man of the house. I need you to be strong for your brothers. Always."

* * *

Twelve-year-old Simon burst through the doors to the house first, his smile wide as he held up the fish he had caught for dinner. Ed tumbled in after, his own smile broad at the fish in _his_ hands, while Al brought up the rear, the pout on his face monstrous. The boys ran up to their mother, each chiming their excitement to her, or, in Al's case, bemoaning the unfairness of it all. They were careful in their exuberance; their mother had been ill for some time, having just gotten out of bed after several days of coughing and weakness. Granny Rockbell had looked after the woman to the best of her ability, silently cursing her son and daughter-in-law for dying. She had no real skill with the ways of illness, having been trained as a surgeon, and was unsure how to treat the ailing woman. Trisha laughed and smiled at all of them, taking the fish from Ed and Simon, and patting Al consolingly on the head before she took the food to the sink to clean. She turned and smiled widely at Simon, his raven locks riotous around his tanned face, and winked at him.

"Did you happen to have a little help with your catch, Simon?" she asked, smirking. The raven blushed profusely, and both Al and Ed glared at the boy.

"You _cheated_?" Ed screeched, his hands fisted on his hips. "You used your _magic_?" Simon ducked his head sheepishly, a small grin on his face. Trisha had started training Simon in the use of wandless magic when the child had turned five. He was a prodigy; able to cast the simple spells by the time he was six, and at ten had advanced quickly into fifth-year spells. She worked tirelessly with him, training him in the protective spells so that, should the day come that he return to his own world and time, he would not be unarmed. His brothers thought it was amazing; just another form of alchemy, and they begged to be taught the magics as well. Both Ed and Al had inherited their gift of alchemy from their father, and had gained a bit of magic from their mother. They were able to do simple spells, but couldn't hold a candle to Simon.

"Now, Edward," Trisha said soothingly, running her hands through the boy's pale locks, "it's not really cheating. Just like using alchemy to complete your chores isn't cheating." The blond flushed scarlet at being caught out, and Simon's emerald eyes narrowed suspiciously on his younger brother.

"Is that why I always ended up doing twice as much as you?" he asked menacingly. "You were using alchemy to make my chores _harder_?" Before Simon could advance on his younger brother, a gasp rang out through the room, and three pairs of eyes widened on their mother as they watched her clutch at her chest before collapsing in a graceless heap to the floor.

"_MOM_!" Al shrieked, rushing to his mother's side. Blood spilled slowly from between her parted lips, and her breaths were shallow and rasping. Ed felt her forehead, yanking his hand back with a hiss at the burning heat boiling from her skin. Simon knelt on her other side, her hand gripped tightly in his and tears spilling from his eyes. Al hurried from the house, sprinting all the way to Pinako's, hoping against hope that she would be able to save their mom. By the time Al had returned with help, Simon and Ed had moved their mother to her bedroom, where shuddering, rasping gasps could be heard. Pinako bustled into the room, shooing the boys away from the bed as she bent to the dying woman. A weak cough rattled Trisha's chest, and the old woman jerked back as a small spattering of blood flew from bluing lips. "_Please take care of my boys,_" she rasped with her last breath. As the boys watched, helpless, Pinako gently folded the woman's hands on her chest and pulled the sheet over her face.

"I will," she whispered as scalding tears fell.

* * *

Six months after the funeral, Ed and Al had returned to the homestead. Simon threw himself at his brothers, happy to see them once again. The training that the pair had received from Izumi Curtis had gone well, and both boys were highly skilled alchemists. Simon continued to practice his magic, and he had found his mother's wand, hidden amongst her things. He couldn't use it himself, but he was comforted by the familiar touch of her magic, and had slept with it until his brothers' return. Simon had also found documents and birth records detailing who he had been before they came to Resembool. A letter, written to Simon from his mother, had him crying helplessly for days.

_My dearest firstborn son,_

_If you're reading this, chances are I've passed on. I am sorry. If you've found your birth certificate, then you know that Van Hohenheim isn't your father, and my name isn't Trisha Elric. Where we came from, there is an evil man who wanted to kill you when you were a baby. A very dear, wonderful man by the name of Severus Snape saved us. He was my very best friend, and loved me deeply. He felt it was the only way to save the both of us. He helped me to come up with the name, taken from the letters of my true name, as a way to encourage me to think about a new life. Back there, you would have had no life. You would have been hunted and persecuted. Here, you can make a life for yourself. Take care of your brothers and be happy._

_I love you, Harry James Potter.  
_

* * *

"We can do it," Ed said quietly, showing the information to his brothers. "I've looked all through dad's notes, and I've found the information on human transmutation. With all of the ingredients, we will be able to bring mom back." Simon looked into determined golden eyes, cautious.

"Are you sure that we can do it? _Should_ we do it?" he asked carefully, not wishing to anger his brother. Ed rolled his eyes.

"I just want mom back." He looked over at Simon and Al. "Don't you?" Looking at each other, the other two boys finally nodded.

"If you're sure you know what you're doing," Al said hesitantly, his eyes wary.

"When do you want to do this?" Simon asked, determined to do what he could to make his brothers happy.

"Saturday," Ed answered. "We'll have all of the ingredients by then, and it will give me time to make sure the transmutation circle is right."

* * *

Saturday dawned cold and overcast, the clouds pregnant with rain and the distant thunder marking the time. If asked, the boys would have said that the weather matched their moods of gravid watchfulness. The hours slowly ticked by as Edward carefully drew the transmutation circle on the floor in his dad's office, the only room big enough to perform the transmutation. He drew and scrubbed at the circle, desperate to make sure there were no mistakes, before standing back. He stared at it for a time, seeing the array in his mind and focusing on making sure the symbols weren't smudged or blurred. Finally satisfied, he called his brothers into the room and positioned them. Around the circle, each boy solemnly placed all of the ingredients present in the human body, in weights that would be identical to those contained in their mom's physical form. Ed called out each ingredient as it was placed.

"Water, 35 liters. Carbon, 20 kilos. Ammonia, 4 liters. Lime, 1.5 kilos. Phosphorous, 800 grams. Salt, 250 grams. Saltpeter, 100 grams. Sulfur, 80 grams. Flourine, 7.5 grams. Iron, 5 grams. Silicon, 3 grams, and trace amounts of several other materials." He hesitated for a moment, before he pulled out a sharp knife. "For the soul, our blood. The blood of her sons." He nicked the index finger of his brothers before cutting his own, and all three boys dripped their precious life's blood into the mound of chemicals and base metals.

Each boy knelt outside the outer edge of the transmutation circle. Though Simon could not perform the alchemy, he was there to help should his brothers need it. Carefully, Al and Ed placed both palms on the circle, activating it as they concentrated, watching as the ingredients swirled together in the center. Simon set his magic loose from his core, allowing it to swirl within the alchemic reaction. Almost instantly, Simon felt something off about the power that was cycling through the room, and he rose to interrupt the transmutation, but he was too late. He fell to the floor, screaming and writhing, listening as his brothers also cried out in pain. Eyes wide with shock, he watched as his arms slowly dissolved to the shoulder, the pain unbearable. Looking over at his brothers with tear-filled eyes, he was stunned to see that Ed's left leg had disappeared to the top of the thigh, and Al's entire body was fading away. He dived toward his youngest brother, reaching out arms he no longer had to stop the boy disappearing, as Ed screamed, his own hands reaching vainly for his baby brother.

"Al!" Ed screamed, reaching…reaching. "AL!" Simon struggled to his knees and crawled over to his brother, trying to hold him, and cursing under his breath as he forgot, once again, that he no longer had arms. Blood dripped and ran from the mangled stumps, but Simon ignored the pain and gore, trying to help his brother. A gurgling moan came from the other side of the transmutation circle, and emerald and gold eyes swiveled slowly toward the sound, small cries escaping the boys at the inhuman thing that lay on the floor, its eyes wide and crazed as it gurgled "Edward…"

"My fault," Ed whimpered, closing his eyes in horror. "All my fault." Simon gently kicked his brother, nudging him to get his attention.

"We can get Al back," he said vehemently, voice full of pain and fear. "If we put a blood seal in one of the suits of armor, we can use my magic and your alchemy to anchor his soul to it." Hesitantly, making a conscious effort not to look at the dead thing in the corner, they crawled and wriggled over to the fallen armor, Ed dipping his fingers in his own blood to draw the seal on the inside of the neck. At Simon's insistence, to bind them all together more firmly, Ed used his older brother's blood to draw the transmutation circles on his own flesh, activating them as Simon leaned on Ed's shoulder and whispered an ancient spell he'd found in one of his mother's books. "_Addo animus ut vita_." The boys were wrenched from their places in the real, and found themselves lying prostrate before a giant wooden door. A sinister voice whispered from the blinding whiteness, scaring them both.

"Why are you here?"

"Give him back!" Ed gasped tearfully. "He's our brother. Give him back!"

"And what will you give us in return for him?"

"Anything," Simon answered, cuddling into his younger brother's side fearfully. "Take anything."

"Very well," the voice said. The boys were wrenched through the Gate, hurtling at inhuman speeds as what looked like centuries of knowledge and experience flew past them. Ed's right arm disappeared up to the shoulder, the blond's eyes wide with terror, and it was the last thing Simon would ever see as the Gate took his sight as payment for Alphonse's soul. The boys thumped down on the floor, moaning and bleeding. Neither reacted as the seven foot tall suit of armor suddenly sat up, the tinny sound of Al's voice echoing within the broad chest.

"Brothers? Brothers?"

* * *

Pinako Rockbell was not a happy woman. Not at all. She and Winry, her granddaughter, had seen the commotion at the Hohenheim residence through the storm, and had rushed to the house, dreading what they would find. Pinako had taken care of Simon as much as she could while Al and Ed were away, and she had grown to love the quiet, introspective child. Winry's rambunctious nature was tempered by Simon, and they spent a great deal of time studying together. He had even shown the little blonde some of his magic, and Pinako was awed at the unusual power the child had.

When they arrived at the Hohenheim house, they were dismayed and horrified at what they had found. Simon was laying on the floor, curled around Edward. Both of Simon's arms were gone, and his eyes appeared to be caked with blood. Ed's right arm and left leg was missing, and blood was smeared all over the room, indicating a massive struggle had taken place. The most shocking thing, however, was the seven foot tall animated armor with Al's voice. Stuttering badly, the armor, who they had no choice but to believe was Al, explained all that the boys had been up to, and Pinako was enraged at their stupidity. Pity would come later, but for now, she had Al carry Ed while she and Winry took Simon back to their home, where they spent a very long time recovering.

* * *

A/N: _Permoveo tergum per vicis quod locus _is Latin for move back through time and place. _Addo animus ut vita is bring soul to life in Latin._


	2. Two

**Two**

Pinako stared in disbelief at the dark-haired young Colonel standing in her doorway. "Excuse me?" she asked incredulously, eyes struck wide.

"I've come to see the boys," he repeated softly, just a trace of impatience lining his face.

"Why?" she barked demandingly. The young man took a quick step back, eyebrows raising imperiously.

"Confidential sources have informed me of their use of alchemy, and I've come to talk to them. I've also been informed, just so you know, of the exact type of alchemy they performed." A hard glint in the dark eyes had Pinako shifting nervously before she moved from the doorway.

"Come in, then," she grumbled, barely audible. Still more softly, "Damn military dog." A chuckle wanted to escape the man, but he fought mightily to keep it in, wanting to keep up appearances of this being a completely official visit. "Winry, show the colonel to the boys' room." The door closed with a hard snick, the only other way that the older woman would express her extreme displeasure, before she stormed off to the kitchen to prepare lunch and tea.

"This way, Colonel," the ten-year-old girl said, leading him to a back bedroom. She hesitated before the closed door for a moment, before turning to the man behind her and looking up at him with guileless blue eyes. "They're not in the best of shape," she said softly. "Just…don't upset them." Nodding, he acknowledged the information before she turned back to the door and opened it swiftly, revealing the others behind it.

In two beds lay two boys, vastly different in appearance but sharing one commonality; both of them were grievously injured by the sin that they had committed. A suit of armor sat in the far corner of the room, looking out of place in the makeshift infirmary. The colonel stepped into the room, tamping down his nearly overwhelming pity at the state of what were only _children_. He cleared his throat softly, noting with dim surprise that no one in the room moved a muscle at his intrusion, before speaking quietly.

"I am Colonel Roy Mustang. Information has been brought to me, outlining your incredible skills with alchemy. Many of my colleagues would term you prodigies. I've come to make you an offer."

"Go away," Ed said from his bed, golden eyes dull and dead from pain, heartache and guilt. Roy's eyebrows lifted on his forehead at the lack of heat. He looked to the other occupied bed, and sucked in a quiet breath in surprise. The only thing visible on the other boy's face was his nose, lips and chin. Black hair poked from various places in the bandage that completely swathed the top of his head, covering his eyes. Bandages also wrapped around his upper torso, accentuating in shocking detail his loss of arms. Looking back to Edward, he noted the bandages around the blond's torso, as well as the ones engulfing the stump where his left leg should have been. _These boys have suffered tremendously for their efforts, and have received nothing even close to reciprocal for it. _Marshalling his thoughts, he tried again.

"I understand how you feel," he began, only to be cut off by the dark-haired boy, bandaged face raised in fury.

"You understand _**nothing**_!" he snarled viciously. The pure venom in the voice startled the older man badly, and he looked at the child closely.

"I understand your pain, Alphonse," Roy tried again, only to be interrupted by a snicker from the other bed, the only reaction to Mustang's presence that Edward had shown.

"I'm not Alphonse," the dark-haired boy said bitterly, lips curled in an ugly sneer. "My name is Simon. Alphonse is the large suit of armor sitting in the corner." This time, Roy couldn't hide his gasp of surprise as he turned to find the armor now standing, towering over him. He took a quick, startled step back as the armor reached a hand out, eyes glowing brightly.

"Hi," came a tinny voice from somewhere in the vicinity of the chest. The voice was bright and young, and Mustang instantly smiled at the innocent sound of it as he took the offered hand, shaking it carefully. Alphonse then turned to the boys on the beds, and his entire demeanor changed. "You both need to grow up," he snapped roughly. "We're all still _alive_, dammit!" Ed flinched at the harsh tone of his younger brother's voice, and Simon snickered softly, enjoying Al's mini temper tantrum.

"He's right, boys," Roy concurred. He then turned to Simon. "I apologize. I didn't intend to slight you. I was unaware that the Elric brothers were three, nor was I aware that all of you know alchemy." Simon smirked, a low chuckle in the back of his throat, and Ed laughed outright. Roy narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Just what is so funny?"

"Your sources aren't very reliable, are they, Colonel?" Ed said condescendingly, showing his true spirit for the first time in many days. "Simon isn't an alchemist; he's a wizard."

"A…a wizard," Roy stammered, shocked.

"Yes," Simon chimed in, a mischievous grin on his face, "a wizard." Roy staggered back a few paces before his legs gave out. Fortunately, Al had fetched a chair, and Mustang dropped onto it and sat, staring from one boy to the other for a time. Gold eyes glinted at the stunned colonel, a wide smile on the middle Elric's face.

"That's…that's not possible," Roy whispered disbelievingly. "M…magic is a fairytale. It's just a fable. A bedtime story." Before his rambling thoughts could continue, Ed spoke up, eyebrows pinched in a scowl.

"It's not a fairytale, Colonel. My brother _is _a wizard. Al and I can do magic as well, but not nearly to the extent that Simon can. He's phenomenal." The pride in Ed's voice made Simon blush and he ducked his head, his feet moving restlessly on the bed.

"You should know, Mustang, that magic and alchemy rely on the same forces," Simon said. "Where alchemy uses the energies from the earth and the alchemist to perform the transmutation, magic draws on the same type of energy, allowing the wizard to manipulate the elements to perform the necessary spells. I have a magical core that I draw from, that pulls the energy from the elements so that I may bend them to my will. You do the same. The alchemical energy in your core calls on the elemental energy, allowing you to manipulate it in the same fashion. It is really two sides of the same coin." Roy made an absent humming sound, lost in deep thought as he considered what he was told.

"Have you finished your interrogation?" Pinako asked brusquely as she bustled into the room. She carried a tray with bowls of soup, bread and tea on it, and set it down on a table between the two beds. "The boys need to eat, and I'm sure Simon doesn't want you here, watching as I feed him." The boy in question flushed darkly in shame, reminded once again of his foolishness. Roy shook himself out of his thoughts and rose, stepping up to the older woman and bending down until his lips brushed her ear.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to tend to the boys," he whispered softly. "I would like to talk some things over with them." The woman looked up at the colonel, mistrust in her eyes, before huffing.

"Very well." She turned to the boys. "Colonel Mustang would like to take care of your needs right now. Apparently, he still has much to talk with you about." She glared at the tall young man one more time before stalking from the room. Winry took her place, holding the bowl for Ed while he ate, and Roy pulled his chair closer to Simon's bed, picking up his bowl and spooning soup up. He held the spoon to the boy's lips, waiting patiently for him to open his mouth. Simon pulled his head back away from the fragrant mouthful and, though his eyes couldn't be seen, gave a very good impression of glaring harshly at the colonel.

"What is it, exactly, that you want, Mustang?" the boy asked belligerently. His embarrassment and shame were making him defensive. Roy sighed quietly and set both bowl and spoon aside for a moment.

"I know what you three tried to do," he said quietly. All movement in the room ceased, and Al gasped loudly. "Human transmutation is illegal, and a grievous sin against god and nature. However, I do understand the motivation behind your efforts. Your mother was the only family you had, and you were desperate and hurting. It doesn't excuse that you broke the law, but you don't deserve, nor do you need, punishment. I believe what's been done to you is punishment enough. I'd like to know what you intend to do now."

"Nothing," Ed answered softly, regret and sorrow coloring his voice. "There's nothing we _can_ do. It's all my fault that my brothers ended up this way. All my fault." The last whispered words were gravid with shame and guilt, and Roy's eyebrows rose as he watched the tears fall from golden eyes.

"No, Brother," Al spoke softly, sadness in his voice. "We _all_ wanted Mom back. We _all _share equal responsibility in what happened to us."

"He's right, Ed," Simon concurred, facing toward the other bed as he spoke. "I'm the oldest; I should've been watching out for you. I wanted this as much as the two of you did. I am more to blame for this than anyone else." He turned away, head falling as the weight of his guilt and shame bore him down.

"You know," Mustang said contemplatively, watching Ed regain control of his emotions, "you could always become a State Alchemist. Join the Military and lend your phenomenal skills to bettering your country." A half-hearted sneer graced the middle Elric's face, making the colonel chuckle softly. "We State Alchemists have access to hundreds of volumes of research. Perhaps you'll be able to find the answers to your questions in our library." Golden eyes gleamed with a hopeful light, and Roy played his trump card. "Maybe you'll find something in there to help you solve your current problem." Simon raised his head and turned it toward the bed beside his at the same time that Ed looked to the oldest Elric. Al stood between the foot of each bed, looking from one brother to the other.

"Brothers," he said softly, excitement coloring his voice, "maybe we can get our bodies back." Ed's eyes lit up at the prospect of research; of finding the answers to regaining their bodies. Roy picked the soup back up and began to feed Simon, the boy eating enthusiastically for the first time since they'd been damaged. Roy fought to hold in the wide smile that threatened to crack his face, inordinately pleased that he could bring some light to these children's dark lives.

* * *

"Simon and I want automail, Granny," Ed said softly. Roy Mustang had stayed several days, discussing everything he felt the children needed to know about what he was asking of them, and getting to know them better. He developed a grudging respect for Ed's brilliance as he and the teen debated, and came away from the visit with answers to some of the alchemical problems he had been wrestling with back at Central. Simon's quiet manner and sharp intellect challenged Roy, and made him rethink conclusions he'd leapt to. Al's gentle innocence brightened the colonel's life, and for a little while, he was able to forget his horrifying behavior in the battle of Ishval. After the colonel had left, with assurances from the boys that they'd contact him after they made their final decision, they had talked into the wee hours of the morning. They had decided to take Mustang up on his offer, and Al and Ed would take the State Alchemy exam. Since Simon couldn't do alchemy, he would wait for his brothers at whatever flophouse they'd be staying. They discussed what they needed to do, and what had to happen before coming to a decision.

"Are you sure, boys?" she asked softly, concerned. "The surgery is extremely painful, and it may take three years before you can handle the automail." Ed lifted his chin determinedly, a stubborn glint in his eye.

"We're sure, Granny. We want the automail, and I can guarantee that Simon and I will be ready in a year."

* * *

Ed and Simon approached Al from front and back, gauging their best attack before launching themselves at him. Pinako and Winry watched the trio closely, waiting for any sign that the boys were hurt or fatigued, fascinated at the delicate ballet the three performed as they leapt, flipped, rolled and dodged around each other. The surgeries were a rousing success; both boys adapted to their automail in very short time, and Pinako was once again amazed at the skill and grace both boys had when wielding the ungainly artificial limbs. Nothing could be done for Simon's eyes; the optic nerves had been completely removed. Everything about his eyes seemed normal, after they had healed. They turned and pivoted in their sockets, and gleamed a bright, shining emerald. Without the optic nerves, however, there was no way that what hit the lenses of Simon's eyes would be transmitted to his brain for translation. And though he couldn't see, people could still watch the play of emotions in his eyes. He had taken the disability in stride; he'd developed his magic to such a degree that he could sense the slightest disturbance in the air currents from centimeters away. His ears caught even the slightest sounds, and vibrations from the ground and the air told him of every environmental hazard and block.

It was the training with Ed and Al that started Simon on the road to discovery. At first, the younger brothers would take it easy with him, almost babying him. One day he had grown fed up with the coddling and had attacked Ed, swinging and kicking in his frustrated fury. Startled, the middle Elric had fought back, ducking and dodging every swinging fist or kicking foot while hitting back. Most of his blows had landed, and when the boys had finished, Simon lay at Ed's feet, bleeding and bruised. Guilt swamped Edward, and he leaned down, apologies pouring from his lips, only to jerk back in surprise at the laughter bubbling from his older brother's lips.

"I needed that," he had wheezed between chuckles, gripping his aching sides. Scowling, Ed crouched down and lay a gentle hand to Simon's cheek. An automail hand reached up and gripped Ed's hand loosely, the smile still on Simon's face. "I need you and Al to stop babying me," he had said, looking toward his brother. "I've been working on my magic; using it to get a sense of my environment. I've also been practicing channeling my magic through my automail, using it as a conduit for my power. I need you and Al to train with me and help me fine-tune the work. When we go to Amestris, I want to be able to walk down the street without people realizing I'm blind. Will you help me?"

"Anything, Simon," Ed had answered softly. "We'll do anything to make you stronger."

"Boys," Pinako called out, bringing a halt to the training. Both Simon and Ed dropped to the ground, panting with exhaustion but incredibly pleased at their progress. Al had only been able to get one punch past Simon's defenses, and Ed had kept the armor from touching him at all.

"Seems," Simon panted, "that I have one more weakness to work on. I wonder why my senses stop getting anything closer than a foot and a half at my back?"

"Maybe it's because, as humans, we're unaccustomed to not using our eyes to see behind us," Al suggested softly. "It's ingrained into us to always watch our backs. Perhaps it's a psychological block you have to get past."

"Mmm, maybe," Simon answered thoughtfully. "I need to do it fast. We're leaving in two weeks, and I don't want to show any weakness."

"Meditation might help," Ed said softly, slumping down beside his reclining brother. "Teacher always taught us to meditate, to expand our senses beyond our bodies. Maybe that might help you get over the reflexive action of leaving your back unguarded."

"We can work with you on it tonight, Simon," Al said happily, pulling both boys to their feet so that they could drag themselves tiredly into the house for a well-earned meal.


	3. Three

A/N: In this chapter will be a reference to being able to read when you're blind. Before I get any messages telling me I fucked up, I'm letting you know now that I didn't. I _meant_ to spell the word that way. Remember Conqueror of Shamballa? How Germany was a reflection of Amestris in its own way, only a couple of years later? Well…

**Three**

The bustle and flow of activity at the train station in Resembool was alive with the promise of a new day. The three Elric brothers jostled their way through the gathered crowds, eyes wide with excitement as they made their way to the platform. Al was carrying the luggage, leaving Simon and Ed free to leap into battle if necessary. Though they were excited to be going, they all still held a bit of caution, not wanting to be caught unawares. An empty bench sat against the wall of the station, and Ed gently guided Simon toward it. Both boys sat, easing their aching feet, while Al stood silent guard next to them.

"Mustang," Simon suddenly said, swiveling his head in the direction of the approaching colonel. Ebony eyebrows rose over surprised eyes as Roy stopped a foot away from the bench. Ed took one look at the shocked face and snickered helplessly.

"Elric," he replied tonelessly, his eyes narrowing as he observed the oldest Elric's face. He studied the boy for a few moments, dimly marveling at the brilliance of his green eyes. A scowl morphed his face as he continued to watch Simon carefully, something niggling at the back of his mind. Something was _off_ about the young man, and he struggled to put his finger on it. Before he could grasp what it was, Simon spoke again, startling Mustang out of his thoughts.

"Don't strain yourself," the teen murmured, amusement curling his lips. He stood and strode over to the older man, stopping mere inches from him. He looked up toward the man's face, and it was the slightly hazy look to the eyes that didn't quite meet his that finally clued the colonel in to what was troubling him about Simon.

"You're blind," he breathed softly, careful not to let his voice carry. Simon merely nodded once, acknowledging the statement before smiling widely.

"The price I paid to bring Al's soul back from the Gate," he responded quietly, no regret coloring his voice. "They could've taken anything from me, as long as Al was returned to us. I didn't care, and I'd do it again in a heartbeat." The grim determination that lined the boy's face impressed the colonel, and he smiled gently at Simon.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked curiously, still modulating his voice so that no one could overhear. He understood, based on his observations, that the Elrics didn't want any sort of pity or sympathy for their predicament, and he respected that. A smirk curled one side of the child's mouth, and emerald eyes lit up with humor. _His __**eyes**__ don't look dead. At least there's that._

"I remembered the scent of that spicy cologne you favor," Simon answered, his smirk widening to a grin. "I also remembered the cadence of your walk. It was easy to pick you out of the crowd based on that." By this time, Ed had joined them, and was watching the colonel's face curiously.

"What are you doing here, Mustang?" the blond asked.

"I've come to escort the three of you to Central," he answered, dropping back into his role as colonel with ease. The brief friendly interlude with Simon was put away, to be studied later, when Roy had more time. The boys were still all children but carried an air of world weariness that didn't belong on such young shoulders. At fourteen, Simon was on the cusp of manhood, but his demeanor was that of someone who had lived many long, harsh years. Even though both Edward and Alphonse had suffered the same fate, neither of them carried the same invisible burdens that Simon did. It was almost as if there was another lifetime of responsibility waiting to engulf him. A secret that Roy was anxious to uncover.

"We don't need _babysitters_, Mustang," Edward huffed, glaring up at the colonel. Simon stepped back with a small chuckle, happy to let his younger brother handle the officer. "We'll manage on our own, if you don't mind."

"Oh, but I _do _mind," Roy replied, stepping closer to the middle Elric. Ed bristled at the condescending behavior, glaring up at the colonel belligerently.

"We'll be fine, _Colonel_. We can take care of ourselves, and we'll make sure to get your precious commodities to you in one piece." Roy stepped back a moment at the venom in the teen's voice, before his eyes narrowed in hostility.

"What do you suppose would happen should someone discover what Alphonse really is?" he hissed, angered at the assumption that he only cared for the boys' talents. "Or that," he leaned closer, to keep his next words private, "your brother, Simon, is blind? They would want to know how he gets along without sight. They would feel something about him that wasn't normal. As for your limb replacements, automail applications are not very rare; far too many people damaged by wars and civil conflicts. However, Alphonse is a rarity. He is something that _should not exist_, and should someone discover that the two of you transmuted his soul into that armor, you _all_ would be taken away. Alphonse to be dismantled and studied, and the two of you to try and harness the power.

"Furthermore, what do you think would happen should the 'powers that be' discover that Simon is a _wizard_." Ed's eyes widened, the fear plain on his face. "Wizards do not exist here. At all. Simon would be _dissected_, just so they could discover where his magic comes from." Ed stepped back, not wanting to listen to the frightening words anymore. Simon grabbed him before he could back into a group bustling by, and pulled him into a tight hug to comfort and calm him, glaring only half-heartedly at the colonel. Roy watched, impressed at the way Simon maneuvered and was hyper-aware of his surroundings. He waited a few moments, to allow his words and their implications to sink in and to allow him to get his own temper back under control, before he continued.

"You need to understand that you three are going to require protection. Especially if you're able to discover a way to reverse the harm done to you by your alchemy. We've got a friend in Central that you three will be staying with until you take your test, Edward. I don't think Al should, as a physical exam is required for entrance into the State Alchemist program. My men and I will provide you all of the relevant materials to study for your test, and I'll also try and give Simon some books to read, as well."

"He can't see," Edward hissed, finally regaining his equilibrium. "How's he supposed to read?"

"Our friend will teach Simon to read with his fingers. Another great scientist, Richard Brille from Aerugo, was born blind. In order to be able to study, his parents taught him the alphabet, and when he was ten he created a system of raised dots that represented the known alphabet. With his parents' help, he used it to translate all of his books so that he could study more easily. His system, called brille, is used to teach those who cannot see how to read."

"Are a lot of books printed in this brille?" Simon asked eagerly. Mustang frowned, thinking.

"Not as many as there should be," he answered softly, "but that's changing every day. Our friend is working diligently to convert as many books as he can to brille so that those with alchemical talent that are visually disabled will be able to study their craft."

"Mustang? Who is this 'we' you keep talking about?" Ed asked curiously. Roy smiled, blushing at his stupidity.

"Sorry. My men and I. You'll meet them on the train."

"Um," Al asked hesitantly, "how many are there, and can they be trusted?"

"There are five, and yes, they can be trusted. I've given them the barest details of your situation, but they're bound to have questions. Please don't try and keep anything from them; they cannot protect and help if they don't know everything."

* * *

"Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, this is Edward, Simon, and Alphonse Elric," Roy said as he introduced the lieutenant last. "Boys, this is my second-in-command, and the best bodyguard I've ever had, Riza Hawkeye." The boys nodded their acknowledgement with smiles, and in Al's case, a cheerful hello. Hawkeye's eyebrows were high on her forehead, and she stared at the colonel in surprise.

"I wasn't aware that there were three, sir," she said in her no-nonsense manner. "They will be more difficult to protect."

"Nonsense, Lieutenant," Roy answered mildly, waving his hand in a dismissive manner. "The boys understand what's at stake here, and will cooperate to the best of their abilities." He looked closely at Edward and Simon. "Do either of you know how to protect yourselves?" A clap startled the group, and blue light flared brightly as Ed ran his left palm along the back of his automail right arm. Eyes widened all around that the child didn't need a transmutation circle, and when the glow faded, it revealed a very sharp, very pointed blade that extended past the fingertips of the arm. Simon flicked his metal fingers, and Havoc suddenly found himself floating several inches above his seat. His unlit cigarette fell from gaping jaws, and Roy snickered softly at the shock on everyone's faces.

"We spent the last year sparring with Al," Ed said as he returned his arm to normal. Simon gently lowered the second lieutenant to his seat and lowered his hand. "We can fight hand-to-hand if we need to."

"Why didn't you need a transmutation circle, Edward?" asked Breda, eyes still wide. The teen flushed, the shame deep within golden eyes as he lowered his head and answered.

"When…when we tried to bring our mother back, the three of us were taken to the Gate of Truth. Al as payment for the transmutation, and Simon and I to try and get Al's soul back. It showed me everything. All of the knowledge in the universe. Hell, it seemed like all the knowledge of _all_ universes. The Gate also gave me the innate power over alchemy. My alchemy is now within me. Mine to use. I guess it would be the equivalent exchange for the sins we committed, and the things we sacrificed."

"If you don't mind my asking," Havoc said after he'd regained his aplomb, "how did you do that, Simon?"

"What the colonel didn't tell you is that I'm a wizard." Everyone gasped softly, eyes wide with disbelief. Simon smiled widely at the reaction, shifting to get comfortable. "I've trained myself to use my automail as an extension of my magic. I channel my magic through the arms."

"B…but magic isn't real," Hughes stammered, green eyes dumbstruck. Ed huffed quietly.

"Magic _is_ real," he said softly, looking around the car quickly before continuing. "Like alchemy, magic is an inherited trait. Those with an alchemical core can utilize the elements and manipulate matter to their own will. It's the same with wizards. Simon's magical core allows him to manipulate the elements; to bend them to his will. Our mother was magical; that's where Simon gets it, and to a small degree, Al and I."

"So, what equivalent exchange did _you _receive from the Gate, Simon?" Hawkeye asked gently. Simon shrugged, smiling.

"Don't know. Guess I'll find out."

"P…pardon me for saying so," Kain Feury spoke hesitantly, "but how does Simon fight if he can't see?" In answer, the raven-haired boy stood and stepped confidently into the aisle way.

"One of you come from the front, and one from behind," he said softly, crouching slightly and bracing himself for attack. Everyone looked at Roy, who shrugged his shoulders before standing and stepping a few feet behind the boy. Havoc stood to the front, his expression reflecting his uncertainty. Ed stood in front of the windows by their seat, arms crossed across his chest and a smirk on his face as he prepared to enjoy the show. At a silent nod from Mustang, Jean rushed from the front as Roy dashed at the boy's back. In a flurry of movement, Simon had Roy on his back, laying on top of Havoc, who was groaning in pain at the punch to his solar plexus. Smirking, Simon sat back down to utter silence, except for Ed's laughter.

"I guess we don't have to worry on that score," Hawkeye said with amusement as she watched her comrades slowly get to their feet, grimacing in pain. She looked back at Simon and studied him carefully before she continued. "How are you able to know when to attack?"

"I've attuned my magic to heighten my senses all around," Simon answered quietly. "Sensing from the front and sides wasn't too difficult, but trying to get my senses to work from behind took a little bit of time. With Ed and Al's help, we practiced and worked until it's second nature now."

"Would you…" Hawkeye hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Would you like to learn to use swords? I think you should have some sort of weapons training, and, for obvious reasons, guns are out." Simon considered the offer very carefully before answering.

"I really don't like to inflict harm or injury on anyone, but I do understand the necessity of being able to use some form of weaponry for protection. Swords sound like a good way to go, and I'll be able to infuse them with my magic to make them a little more…interesting." The grin on the raven's face was frightening, and Ed snickered as everyone flinched away from it. Through all of this, Al had remained silent, and Hawkeye looked at the hulking armor with curiosity.

"How are you faring, Alphonse?" she asked quietly. If a suit of armor could look startled, he did as he looked at the lieutenant.

"I'm fine, Lieutenant Hawkeye," he answered.

"You don't seem to say much. Are you all right with all of the precautions we wish to take with you three?" Hughes glanced briefly over at Riza before looking back a the hulking armor, his green eyes intent as he waited for the answer.

"I understand why you have to be so cautious with us," he said softly, looking first at Hawkeye, then at Maes. "We have no real guardians to keep an eye on us, and we're going to Central to be alchemists. Well, except for Simon. People are going to question why we're there, and how we know so much about a difficult science. They're going to be suspicious, and maybe they'll want to hurt us. The research we want to do is forbidden to most, so that will cause even more suspicion.

"I think having you to watch our backs, and be there when we need support or guidance, will be great. You all have skills and knowledge that we don't. Granny Pinako always said that we would need a firm hand to keep us from getting into trouble. Especially Ed. Colonel Mustang showed his worth when he first visited us, and he trusts you, so I trust you."


	4. Four

**Four**

"This is Edward, Alphonse, and Simon Elric," Roy Mustang said to the man at the door, pointing to each child in turn. The man's eyebrows rose slightly as he took in the seven-foot suit of armor that encased one of the children. "Boys, this is Shou Tucker. You'll be staying with him while Edward studies for the State Alchemist exam." Roy turned to the man at the door, warning sparkling deep in onyx eyes. "You will ensure that these boys come to absolutely no harm. Should I find out that they've been injured in any way, I will take it out of your hide with no questions asked." Before the man could make a suitable reply, a little girl of about four years old barreled out the door, followed closely by a very large dog, which knocked Ed down to the ground. Simon had danced out of its way, laughing as Ed squirmed under the large, wiggly form. The little girl stopped and giggled at the sight, melting just about every heart there.

"This is my daughter, Nina," Tucker said softly, "and our dog, Alexander. He is a Great Pyrenees." He turned to his daughter. "Nina, this is Edward," indicating the boy still trapped under the happy dog, "Alphonse," indicating the suit of armor, "and Simon Elric. They will be staying with us for a little while so Edward can study for the State Alchemist exam."

"Oh, goody," the little girl squealed happily, jumping up and down and clapping her hands. "Big bwothers!" Ed had finally shoved the overenthusiastic dog off of him and sat up, grinning at the adorable little girl. His eyes widened in shock as the tiny child launched herself into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck and squeezing tightly. Struggling only slightly, he stood with the toddler in his arms, hugging her back as she wrapped her short legs around his waist. Simon snickered softly into his hand, love gleaming from emerald eyes as he sensed his younger brother fall in love with Nina. Ed held the girl for quite a while as Roy continued to outline what was expected of the three.

"Simon is blind, Tucker. I know that you've been translating books into brille for the visually impaired. I'd like you to give him some educational texts. He needs to continue learning his maths, as well as geography, all sciences including alchemy, history, spelling, and anything else you think he might be lacking."

"Come on, Mustang," Simon groaned, his eyes rolling. "I can do all that when I go back to school." The colonel looked at the eldest Elric, a small smirk on his face.

"Considering your goals right now, Simon, I don't think you'll be returning to school for a while. This way, you can help your brothers research."

"I can help you," Nina chirped happily from Ed's arms. "Daddy says I learn weal fast, and I already know my letters and numbers." Simon smiled toward the child, nodding his head once solemnly.

"I thank you for your kindness, Lady Nina," he intoned softly. The little girl giggled at Simon's behavior, squirming to get down. Once Ed set her on her feet, she walked over to Simon and grabbed his hand. The boy started a moment, his senses a little late picking up the approach of the diminutive child. He then cocked his head, as if he were listening to something, a pensive frown on his face.

"What is it, Brother?" Al asked worriedly, seeing the discomfort on his eldest brother's face. Roy's eyebrows dropped into a frown as he watched Simon's face for any clues.

"There's something in the house that's disrupting my senses," the senior Elric stated. "Some sort of vibration that's throwing everything off."

"Does it hurt?" Ed asked, his gold eyes wide.

"Not really," Simon answered slowly, "but it seems to be adding pressure to my head." He dropped Nina's hand and pressed his palms to his temples, trying to relieve some of the oppressiveness he felt. Simon wavered a little, and Roy wrapped his arm around the teen's shoulders to steady him. Simon leaned into the older man's body, trying to steady himself. A small whimper escaped the boy's lips, and Roy's arm tightened.

"He can't stay here," the colonel declared firmly. "Whatever is in this house is harming him. I'll take him to Central Command. There are dorms there that he can stay in, and it will be close enough for the three of you to visit with each other while Ed's studying. I'll get the texts Simon needs to study and bring them there." Ed nodded quickly, frightened for his older brother. Al just watched, his glowing eyes showing his worry. Carefully, Roy led the blind teen away, throwing final instructions back at Ed and Al as he walked away. "I expect that Tucker's house will remain in one piece, boys."

* * *

The day of Ed's exam dawned brightly, the sun beaming in through the curtains of the bedroom the boys shared. They both missed Simon's constant company, and tried to visit as much as they could. Simon's own studies had advanced remarkably, and by the time the exam day had arrived, he was ready for college-level work. Outlying countries, more advanced than Amestris, had provided Roy Mustang with the brille texts he'd been searching for, enabling Simon to study uninterrupted.

As Ed filed into the exam room with the other candidates, he looked around, awed at the size of the space. The domed ceiling drew his attention, and he marveled at the arrays splayed out overhead. They were all of a protective nature, used to contain and disperse alchemical energy in a safe way. The arrays ensured that no alchemist's power would be able to escape the room should it go beyond the alchemist's control. He walked up the stairs that sat between rows of seats bolted to the floor. The seats were arranged at a regulated distance from each other, and long tables sat in front of each line of chairs. The few candidates attending the exam found their places amongst the chairs, Ed choosing the seat farthest away from the examiner's table, high up in a darkened corner. He'd had many eyes on him as he walked into the examination room, and the attention was exceedingly uncomfortable.

There were four men sitting behind a long table at the front of the room, facing the applicants, all with a minimum of four stars on their shoulders. They were grim looking individuals, as if a smile would completely shatter their faces. They were in full dress uniforms, and Ed fought mightily not to roll his eyes at the display of obvious military power.

"Gentlemen, you are here to take the State Alchemist exam," the one in the middle said. His voice was very deep, but kind sounding, and he had a patch over his left eye. They were not introduced, so Ed only paid attention to the words themselves. "This will be the written portion of the exam. You will have three hours to complete it. Begin." Rustling paper and frantic scratching were the only sounds as the assembled participants worked their way through the exam. Ed's eyes were permanently wide as he went through the test, answering the questions as completely and quickly as he could. The three hours flew by, and before he knew it, it was time for him to put down his pencil. He groaned softly as he saw that he'd not been able to answer all of the questions, and he slumped down in his chair, already assured that he'd failed.

The applicants filtered from the building in singles and groups, grumbling and moaning about the test to each other or to themselves. Ed was the last to exit, and he saw his brothers waiting patiently for him. He was surprised to see Nina there, and she barreled forward, leaping into Ed's arms and squeezing him tight.

"How did you do, big bwother?" she asked softly, her eyes concerned. Ed just squeezed the girl to him, burying his face in her shoulder and inhaling the wonderful, flowery scent of her. His heart eased, the frustration and disappointment fading away as he allowed her presence to soothe him. He walked over to his other brothers and they moved a short way away from the building, finding soft, warm grass to sit on. Questions passed quietly back and forth as Nina continued to cuddle into Edward, and every now and then he would lean his head on hers, nuzzling the little girl he had come to see as a baby sister. They passed the time slowly, Simon catching Ed, Al, and Nina up on his studies, and Ed talking about the changes in his alchemy. All too soon, it was time for the interview, and Ed gently set the little girl down, walking back into the building as if he were walking to his doom.

Outside the interview room, he ran into the rest of the examinees, and they spent time studying him, most with scowls on their faces. A whispered conversation caught Ed's attention, and he focused in on it without looking at the three men.

"He can't be more than ten years old," one of the men hissed, his eyes flicking briefly to Ed's face. "Is the military that desperate that they'd bring in _babies_?" Ed bristled at the comment, but held his anger in, his face morphing into a scowl of determination.

"It's impossible that he knows _anything_ about alchemy," another whispered harshly. "He's just wasting his time, and ours."

"Apparently, he does know _something _about alchemy," the third one responded to the hostility with a voice of reason. "Otherwise, he wouldn't have passed the exam."

"Well," the first one said, "he probably got an easier exam. The questions would have had to have been worded in such a way for a toddler to understand them." Before any of the men could reply, Ed was standing right next to them, his eyes furious.

"I took the same exam as the rest of you," he snarled, others gathering around to see the confrontation. Many of them had also had their doubts of Ed's knowledge and skill, and wanted to see if the child could prove himself. One by one, every candidate spat a question at the boy, and he answered in such a way as to leave absolutely no doubt that he knew his craft. By the time the first participant had been called into the interview room, nearly every other potential State Alchemist had their heads down, embarrassment heavy in the room from being schooled by a child. The only man to stick up for Ed stuck his hand out, a friendly smile on his face.

"Hi. I'm Jack Crowley. It's nice to meet you." Ed took the offered hand and shook it briefly, the scowl never leaving his face. The other man chuckled. "Don't let them get to you. It's rare that we come across a prodigy, and they're a little jealous."

"Thanks," Ed answered, some of his hostility filtering away. Before he could speak further, the door opened and his name was called. Nodding to Crowley, he stepped through the door after the soldier, walking into a dimly lit room. In the center of the room stood a golden chair which swooped and swirled in arcs and circles. It was a small, delicate looking thing, and it stood on three legs that came down from the center of the seat. The legs were touching, and the feet were bare curves of metal, just enough to give the illusion of stability. Ed hesitated, not sure if he should sit on a chair that had only three feet. He knew it would never support him, as it wouldn't be stable. The man with the eye patch spoke up then, startling the youth.

"Have a seat," he intoned solemnly. "Alchemy is all about balance. If you're alchemy is balanced, the chair will support you." Hesitating for a fraction longer, Ed finally sat, eyebrows rising in surprise as the chair accepted him. "Why do you want to become a State Alchemist?" Roy Mustang stood in the corner, in the shadows, watching carefully as Ed deliberated over his answer for a few moments. His concern was that the boy would reveal too much of his purpose, and consequently would cost himself and his brothers their freedoms, if not their lives. He heaved a silent sigh of relief at Ed's final answer.

"I made a promise to someone that I would become a State Alchemist, so that I could help as many people as I could. The only way to do that is to gain as much knowledge as I can, to benefit everyone I come into contact with." The small smile that Mustang threw Ed made the teen relax minutely. The man with the eye patch nodded his head in apparent approval before rising and dismissing Ed. The blond left the room, head swimming from all the stress. As the rest of the participants waited, the examination board stepped through the door, looking at each individual for a moment before they made their announcement.

"You," pointing at one of the men who had criticized Ed, "you," pointing at a short, redheaded troll-like man, "you," pointing at an arrogant looking blond, "and you," pointing at a rat-faced brunet, "are dismissed. The rest of you, come this way for your practical." Turning, the panel exited through the doors, the rest of the participants following. The group, which had started out with fifteen, had been whittled down to seven, and Ed was glad to see that Crowley had made it this far.

They stepped out into a courtyard, and stared at the sight before them. There was a small mountain covered with snow, with a creek running past it, and a small forest of fir trees standing incongruously in the middle of a sandy yard. It was an odd looking oasis sitting within the structured walls of Central Command's common area. Murmurs sprouted up all around as the men waited for instruction.

"This is where you will do your practical," the man with the eye patch said. "We have provided you with the raw materials to transmute whatever you wish. Do your best, men, to impress us!" The first alchemist strode over to the small island, bending down to sketch out his array in the snow. Once it had been finished to his satisfaction, he lay his hands on the circle, the flare of light and power blowing his hair and clothes. From the ground rose a stone monolith, growing ever taller as the alchemist began to sweat and breathe heavily. It rumbled taller and taller, finally stopping at twenty-five feet, the spire spearing proudly into the sky. The alchemist fell back, sitting down hard as he panted and sweat, his hands trembling from the alchemical drain on his body. Murmurs from the examiners criticized the alchemist for using too much of himself, while at the same time complimenting his skill.

The next alchemist marched forward, taking down a couple of the trees and throwing a bucket of water onto them. The array drawn, the alchemist transmuted his raw materials into a dirigible, everyone gasping in awe as the hydrogen balloon rose majestically into the air. Murmurs of approval from the panel had the alchemist beaming proudly at his accomplishment, but that pride was short-lived. Jack Crowley bent down and drew his array, activating it and pulling the trace amounts of silver from the soil. Rising, he flicked his hands out and sent the silver bullet spiraling toward the balloon, puncturing it. He laughed softly under his breath as the dirigible slowly wafted downward, the pressure from the escaping gas pushing it toward the tower.

The alchemist who had created the tower was still collapsed at the foot of it, exhausted. Everyone watched in horror as the balloon impacted with the spire, causing the tower to rain large stones and debris down on the cowering alchemist. He cried out, his arm up to protect his head, eyes closing as he waited for his death. Ed darted forward, clapping his hands together before slamming them down on the ground. Everyone gasped in wonder as the transmutation changed the raining stones into falling flower petals. They stared in awe as Ed changed the tower and balloon into a stunning wreath of flowers with wings, which floated several feet from the ground. People walking by Central Command, as well as people inside the building itself, stopped to marvel at the beautiful sight.

"It seems," the man with the eye patch murmured to his fellow examiners, "that we've found our alchemists." They murmured amongst themselves, stunned that such a young child had such amazing alchemical talent and skill. They were also shocked to see that he didn't need a transmutation circle to complete his work. Though every other alchemist at the exam was talented, the board had decided on only two; Jack Crowley and Edward Elric.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

Nina was dead. Her mutated body lay at Ed's feet as the middle Elric cried helplessly. Simon's arms were wrapped around Ed, cradling him close as the eldest Elric, too, cried for the loss of their surrogate sister. Al had to be escorted from the Tucker house; he'd had the demented man hoisted up against the wall, his armor fists wrapped tightly around the man's neck. Roy stood to one side of Ed and Simon, his own dark eyes swimming with grief. Grief for the loss of an innocent child and grief for the Elrics, who couldn't seem to catch a break. Shou Tucker was snugly wrapped in a straitjacket, his eyes unfocused and dazed. There were thick, dark bruises around the man's throat, and a deep gash ran from the base of his throat to his navel, Ed's contribution to the Elrics' attempts to murder the man who had stolen their sister from them. Havoc and Breda stood on either side of the madman, their faces fixed in angry scowls as they waited for further instruction. Hughes and Hawkeye were the ones to remove Al; Maes couldn't stand to see the little girl, seeing his own precious daughter's face on the mutilated child.

Simon had come over for a visit. The vibrations that had messed with his senses were, surprisingly, absent, and the boys had been enjoying their visit. Ed had asked about Nina several times, wanting to play with the girl, but Shou had told them that she was napping; that she had suffered from nightmares of her mother all night. Taking the man at his word, the boys talked for quite some time, and it wasn't until Mustang had arrived to take Simon back to the barracks that the boys realized how much time had truly passed. A thumping from another room had Ed checking on the sound. What he saw horrified him.

Alexander, the Tucker's dog, was dragging himself along the polished floor. His paws thumped hard against the tiles, accounting for the sound. What sickened Ed was the face. The face of the dog was Nina, and the eyes were cloudy and pain-filled. Ed shrieked in abject grief, not even hearing it as the other occupants of the house came running. Simon got there first, asking Ed what was wrong. Forgetting himself, he pointed a trembling finger at the dying girl-thing.

"Look at her," he gasped. "Just _look_."

"Ed, I can't see her. What's wrong?" A tinny gasp from behind had Simon turning toward the sound.

"It's Nina, Simon," Al had said, his voice filled with sorrow. "Something's happened to Nina." From their right came Shou Tucker's voice, filled with righteous triumph.

"I've done it," he gloated, his face floating out of the gloom. His eyes rolled in his head, half-mad, and his mouth was stretched into a rictus that bore a passing resemblance to a smile. "I've made a talking chimera," he continued, pointing at his nearly dead dogter. Nina's breath rasped through her throat, and only one word escaped the deformed mouth. _"Mommy!"_ Roy frowned at the suffering dog-child, and he unholstered his gun, pointing it at the creature. Ed shrieked again, trying to dive for the colonel, but he was too late as Mustang fired a shot point-blank into the thing's face, ending its dying struggle. Instantly, Ed wrenched himself from Simon's grip and ran at Mustang, beating on him with his clenched fists and bruising Roy with the automail arm. Roy took every strike, wrapping his arms around the middle Elric to try and comfort the blond.

"I'm sorry, Ed," he said softly, his eyes on the dead creature. "There was nothing else I could do. It was the only merciful thing we could do for her." Choking noises from the far wall had everyone turning to see Al, with the deranged alchemist hoisted halfway up the wall, choking and turning blue from the lack of oxygen. Ed pulled away from Roy, a sharp clap ringing through the room as the blue of the boy's alchemy activated. The blond slid his hand along the outside of his mechanical arm, creating a blade as he stalked furiously to the choking man. Breda and Havoc, who had been called by Simon when Ed had attacked the colonel, ran into the room and forcibly wrenched Al's hands from the choking alchemist. As Tucker sagged against the wall, gasping for much-needed oxygen, Ed's automail arm swiped up, the tip of the blade slicing through skin and clothing like a hot knife through butter. A keening scream brought Simon on the run, hip slamming into a dining room chair and causing him to stagger briefly before he located the sound of the noise. He could hear Ed snarling invectives at the cowering alchemist and Simon caught the seething blond by his arms, holding him back and allowing Mustang's men to take Tucker into custody.

The medical teams had also been called, and they bustled over the scene, draping a sheet over the dead child-thing and wrapping Tucker into a straitjacket. They talked briefly with the colonel, to get the story. Mustang had given them a brief overview of events, and then had asked them to give the boys a few moments.

Ed finally got his tears under control and pulled away from Simon. Looking back down at the sheet for a moment, he knelt and, using some paper that had fallen to the floor in the scuffle, transfigured a flower wreath. He gently pulled the sheet away from the girl's face and draped the wreath around the misshapen head, tears falling again at the sight of the child's horrific form.

"Good-bye, Nina," he whispered huskily, fingers sifting through the brown locks around the child's face.

* * *

"Shou Tucker is set to be executed," Roy told Ed as the teen sat in the sofa in front of the colonel's desk. It had been three weeks since Nina's death, and the boys had barely ventured out of the dorm room they were all now staying in. Simon continued to devour the brille books that Roy had provided, while Al seemed to have sunken into a funk. Ed snapped and snarled at everyone, blaming himself for the tragedy. No one could convince him otherwise, and it just added to the massive guilt he'd already been carrying over what happened to his brothers and himself.

"That's good," Ed mumbled. His golden eyes pierced into Roy's black, brows furrowed into a frown. "That's not why you've called me here." Mustang smiled at the perceptive teen.

"You're right. I've got an assignment for you." He handed the blond a file, and Ed sat back, right ankle crossed over his left knee, and opened the folder to look at the information contained inside.

"Leore, huh? Looks like there's evidence of a philosopher's stone here." Ed looked up, puzzled, trying to recall exactly where he'd heard or read the familiar words. His eyes widened as he realized that he was on the threshold of discovering a way to bring them all back. Roy smiled at his subordinate, happy that Ed saw the connections.

"There's something going on in the town," Roy began the briefing as Ed continued to sift through the file. "People coming out of there speak of a holy man who has the power of the gods. He's holding the town in thrall, performing amazing miracles. My sources say that the 'miracles' never last very long. I want you, Al and Simon to go explore the city. Even if it isn't a true philosopher's stone, you might find more information that'll point you in the right direction."

"Thanks, Colonel," Ed said, his voice sounding happier than it had for a while. Suddenly a sheepish expression crossed the blond's face. "I'm...er...sorry about attacking you at Tucker's. I know what you did was the only humane way to deal with her pain. I...I just didn't want to believe that a father would do that to his own child." Roy smiled at the apology, before his expression darkened.

"Nina wasn't the only one to suffer under the hands of the Sewing Life Alchemist. Apparently, according to the information we'd gathered at his home, he's done this to his wife, as well."

* * *

"How was your sword training with Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Al asked Simon quietly. Ed was sitting next to the window, head leaning on the glass and drool dripping from his slack mouth as he slept like the dead. The train was en route to Leore, but it was a several days' trip, and Ed had succumbed to exhaustion early. Simon was next to the small blond, and Al took up nearly the entire seat across from the boys. Two seats down in the row next to them sat Hughes and Havoc. They were talking quietly, most likely about what they'd do once they got to Leore, or more likely, talking about Elysia.

"She's tough," the brunet grinned ruefully. He rubbed his side, where the hilt of her sword had slammed into him as he fell into the thrust he'd attempted. "She says that I'm having some trouble finding my balance. She gave me the name of a Xingese national, living outside Leore, that is an expert in this kind of fighting. While you and Al investigate the town, I'll be staying with him, and hopefully learning more than I could from Hawkeye."

"You remember you used to have the same problem when we all started sparring together?" Al asked. "We had you balance on a tree stump and focus your magic while we tried to come at you. You learned to fine tune your senses so that you could feel the attacks coming before they landed. Maybe you need to learn to do that with the sword, as well."

"Yeah, maybe," Simon responded thoughtfully. "At any rate, I'm sure the sensei I'm about to meet will be able to help me there."

"Brother?" When Simon looked up at Al the armor continued. "Does he know that you're a wizard?"

* * *

"Well," Simon said somewhat half-heartedly, "this is where we part ways. Havoc and Hughes will stay with the two of you. My escort is over by the building. I'll see you in a few weeks." Nodding, Ed watched as Simon walked unerringly to the shadowy figure leaning against the corner of the depot. The figure stood away from the wall, and Ed's eyes widened in shock as Mustang smirked at him, waggling his fingers at the blond before turning and placing his hand at the small of Simon's back.

"Well, fuck me," Ed murmured softly, a wide shit-eating grin spreading across his face. Though the colonel was an arrogant bastard, and irritating to the extreme, Ed thought he'd be good for Simon. Turning, he grabbed his own bag and walked the opposite direction, a spring in his step. Things might be looking up after all.

"I didn't expect you here, Mustang," Simon said softly as he was helped into the passenger seat of the car. Roy rounded the hood and climbed in behind the wheel, hesitating for a moment before he started the car. He pulled them out onto the rutted dirt road, the car jouncing along in the pits and holes and jarring Simon roughly before Roy found the ruts and the ride smoothed out.

"And yet, you walked right to me," the colonel answered with a smile in his voice.

"I know your cologne, remember?" The smile on Mustang's face widened; he'd felt drawn to the quiet, sarcastic fourteen-year old and was flattered that the raven had noticed _anything _about him.

"You don't seem too upset that I'm here, Simon," Roy said softly after some silence. Simon turned toward the colonel's voice, a smirk gracing his face.

"I'm not. I'm actually glad that you're here. I knew that I'd have to go to the meeting with this man alone, because Ed and Al needed Havoc and Hughes with them." The smirk widened. "I figured you wouldn't want me to be alone on this adventure, and you wouldn't want to send anyone else to watch over me."

"We couldn't spare the men," Mustang growled, irritated that the _blind _teen had been able to see right through him. The disbelieving snort made the colonel flush in embarrassment. "So how did you end up in Resembool?" he asked, trying to change the subject. Sudden, cold silence met the query, and Roy glanced at Simon's face and saw the closed off expression. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. However, you being a wizard and here is not normal. I can only conclude that you came from somewhere else." He concentrated on the road, listening as Simon pulled in several deep breaths. He thought the boy would remain silent the rest of the trip, and was very startled when the teen began to speak.

"I'm from a place called Godric's Hollow, in a country named Great Britain. I'm from the year 1981." Roy wanted to scoff in disbelief, but the boy's very serious demeanor kept him silent. "In my world, a very bad wizard had come to my home in 1981 to try and kill me. Everyone here knew my mother as Trisha Elric, and a man who was deeply in love with her helped she and I escape before the wizard could kill us. He was able to kill my birth father and my godparents, though.

"There's a prophecy in my world that says that I must kill this man, or he must kill me. The leader of the other side of that wizard's war wanted to sacrifice my life to save the thousands of wizards 'for the Greater Good'. Mum didn't want me to grow up with this man as my mentor. She knew of spells that would protect me against the evil wizard's power, but she would have to die for those spells to work. The man who loved her didn't want to see her die, so he put his own life on the line to help us escape. That's how I ended up here."

"That's...quite a story, Simon," Roy said slowly. He had no doubt whatsoever that it was true, either. A thought suddenly occurred to him. "Will you be going back?" They had finally reached their destination, and there was silence in the car, except for the sounds of Roy putting the car in park and turning off the ignition. As they listened to the ticking of the cooling engine, the silence began to grow heavy.

"I don't want to," the teen finally whispered softly, heartbreak in the words. "My life is here. I don't know anything of that other world, and I can't leave Ed and Al. Not until we've found a way to return Al's body. After that, I just don't know."


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

"Simon?" Roy asked softly as he looked at the teen. The boy had his face buried in a brille book, devouring it intently as it pertained to Xingese philosophy and meditation. He was on a break from his sword training; Ling had felt that the brunet needed to exercise his mind for a while.

"Hmm?" Simon answered distractedly, his fingers flying over the pages rapidly.

"If…if you were sent here to avoid your death at the hands of that wizard, does that not negate the prophecy about you?" The dark head came up, and emerald eyes took on a thoughtful cast. Unknown to the pair, Ling was hovering in a doorway behind Mustang.

"I don't know," the teen answered softly, looking toward the colonel. "I don't really know enough about prophecies and seers to actually answer that question."

"Do you know what this prophecy says?" Ling asked from behind Colonel Mustang, startling both men badly. The Xingese man smiled his apologies to Roy and gently brushed a hand across Simon's shoulders as he passed to sit on the other side of the boy. Once he regained his aplomb, the teen answered.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him. Born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies._# My mum had written it down and left it with a bunch of other letters and papers I found while Ed and Al were training with Ms. Curtis. She had written that our protector had put himself at great risk to obtain the complete prophecy."

"A prophecy is only a guideline to what may come to be," Ling said after a long silence. "It is a potential outcome if certain criteria are met. Had you stayed in your own time and place, this Dark Lord would have set the prophecy in motion by his actions against you. Because your secret benefactor took it upon himself to save you, his actions have changed the outcome and have negated that form of the prophecy. However, in the absence of a specifically recorded prophecy, another set of outcomes take place, depending on the criteria. That Dark Lord's actions against your father and godparents, as well as, perhaps, your secret benefactor, have put new conditions in place, thereby changing the original prophecy to fit the situation."

"It's really possible to change a prophecy?" Simon asked, intrigued. Roy had also leaned closer, having not ever heard of such things before.

"Yes. A prophecy can be changed, but once recorded, it cannot be destroyed."

"I wonder what life is like in that other world…"

* * *

"Great shot, Hermione," Draco crowed proudly, hugging his fiancée close. The bushy-haired girl turned and gave her betrothed a gentle kiss on the cheek before he yanked her head down. A spell sizzled overhead, and she huffed out a relieved laugh at the blond's quick reflexes. Draco raised his head and glared at the 'assailant', teeth bared in a snarl. "Careful how you aim that wand, Weasley. We're _training_, not fighting."

"Sorry, Draco," the redhead said, smiling sheepishly. "It's just…well…I'd like to _win_ for once." There was a profound pout on the freckled face, and Luna's tinkling laughter had Ron blushing furiously. Hogwarts had become the last bastion for safety in the wizarding world. Voldemort had taken over every other corner of Great Britain after the attack on Halloween night, 1981. He'd thought the 'savior's' absence was a concession to his great power and proceeded to methodically and viciously overtake the rest of the wizarding world. Albus Dumbledore, who had believed that his plans were foolproof, died inside that day as he saw that Harry Potter, the sacrificial lamb, had disappeared. It didn't take long for the old wizard to find out who had spirited away his sacrifice for the Greater Good, and he tortured the dark man for a long time, until Riddle had stormed 12 Grimmauld Place, razing it, but not before rescuing Severus Snape. Albus Dumbledore, along with many key players in the Ministry, died in the attack.

Snape's reward for 'standing by his master' was to become the headmaster of Hogwarts. The Potions Master was to turn the school into a Death Eater training facility. Instead, with the help of the professors, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Ron Weasley, they shored up the wards and protections until not even a cricket could get through. They then began an 'underground railroad', using all of the secret passages and hidden rooms to rescue as many magical children as they could. It didn't matter if they were pureblood, halfblood, or muggleborn. They all were welcomed into safety in the heart of wizarding Europe, and most became hardened, battle-trained soldiers.

"I'll let it go, _this_ time," the blond said gruffly. "Just watch who you point your wand at in future, Ron."

* * *

"I am so very proud of all of you," Severus Snape said as he stood before the students. "You have all exceeded my expectations, and have become highly skilled wizards and witches. I know that many of your parents had devoted their lives to Voldemort, and some had defied him, to the cost of their lives. You, my pupils, are the best example of what the wizarding world can be.

"Now, I will be getting together with the rest of the teaching staff to discuss breaking you up into separate groups. We will be sending some of those groups out into the world, to sabotage as much of the Dark Lord's plans and schemes as possible. Some of you will be able to work your way into his organization, while others will be working outside, to undermine his hold by any means necessary. We will assign some of the better students the task of assassinatingfiancée key players in his organization." There were moans and gasps at this news, and some of the students were shaking their heads, not sure that they'd be able to do something like this. Severus continued, looking at the gathered teens with hard eyes.

"I know it will be a lot to ask of you, but without taking out those in his organization that are controlling things, we will not be able to accomplish anything else. You came here for safety and protection, and to be trained. You've been given the best magical education possible under the circumstances, and under the constraints in which we all struggle. It is time to prove your mettle, and show those who would choose to exterminate us just what we are made of." By the end of his speech, every student was standing, resounding cheers rattling the paintings on the walls.

* * *

"Who should we go after first, Draco?" Hermione asked softly, looking at the list of targets. Draco, along with his fiancée, was chosen for the assassination squad. Included were Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott. On the list were Bellatrix Lestrange, Bartemius Crouch, Jr., Lucius Malfoy, Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow, Antonin Dolohov, Vincent Crabbe, Sr., and Gregory Goyle, Sr. Draco looked over the list, flinching slightly at the sight of his father's name, before looking at the group.

"We'll start with Lucius and Aunt Bella. They're the worst of the lot, and I'm sure _Father_" said with so much bitterness and acid that it was a wonder his mouth hadn't burnt, "is lording his glory and superiority over everyone."

"But…but Draco, are you _sure_?" Neville asked gently. "I mean, he's your _dad_." Silver eyes turned hard and cold.

"He's the reason the Malfoy name is now in the dirt. He's the reason Mum was killed." For a moment, the blond swallowed hard, trying to fight back bitter tears. "He's the reason I have to be here, doing this in the first place."

"Fair enough," Ron said into the heavy silence. "We need to contact our friends on the outside and get intel as to where these people are located, what they do with their days, where they spend the majority of their time. We also need to make sure that no innocents are in the way when we do this." He paused for a moment, looking around. "Do we know _how_ we want to terminate them?"

"We have some ideas," Fred answered, looking at his twin mischievously. Eyes all around rolled, and some groaned, slightly fearful. "With Headmaster Snape's help, we've been working on some chemical weapons in the potions lab in the dungeons. They're contact poisons, and airborne poisons. Things that would be easily slipped into skin care products and heating vents. We can set this up for a time when the intended targets are alone."

"Good idea," Draco said, smiling proudly at his crew. "Now that we have the _how_ figured out, we'll just have to wait on our informants to decide the _when_."

* * *

"The poisons have been planted," Fred said, pulling an invisibility cloak from his head. He and George had climbed under it and skulked carefully to the Ministry. There was a meeting of Voldemort's highest echelon in one of the conference rooms, and the twins had successfully planted several of their airborne poisons in the heating ducts. Additionally, they had set up surveillance spells, so that everyone could watch the action from a safe distance. The group was gathered on a rooftop several blocks away from the Ministry, and Draco cast the spell that would hook up the surveillance charms with his wand. Using it as a flashlight, he pointed it to a blank wall, and everyone watched the meeting, and subsequent murders, with hard eyes.

"_The meeting will now come to order," Lucius said, banging the gavel on the oak table. Everyone shifted, getting comfortable, before the blond continued. "We've been given the task of expanding our borders into the muggle world by any means necessary. This meeting is to discuss methods by which we exterminate the muggles and take over their lands." The meeting continued on in this vein, with each person putting forth several ideas, which were debated until a decision was reached._

Hermione curled her lips in disgust as she listened to insane human beings discussing the elimination of scores of men, women and children, just because they couldn't wield magic.

_The timed spells on the poison capsules released, allowing the colorless, odorless gas to filter into the room. No one present noticed anything amiss, and it wasn't until Bella was gasping harshly for breath and turning an alarming shade of blue that anyone else thought anything was amiss. After that, it was but a matter of minutes before everyone in the room was dead, eyes bulged out and staring blankly. Their tongues had swollen from the lack of oxygen, and had protruded from gaping mouths._

Draco canceled the spell, making the horrifying images disappear. Tears made their way down his cheeks, and Hermione was sobbing quietly into her hands. There were sniffles and quiet cries all around, and it was long moments later before anyone said anything.

"I'm sorry about your dad, Draco," Ron said in a choked voice. "I know you loved him, even though he turned against everything a pureblood father should believe in and support."

"Please…please don't hate us for this, mate," the twins said in unison, heads bowed and tears falling to the rooftop. "We didn't really know what the poison would do. We weren't ready to see _that_. We never intended for your father to suffer like that."

"I can't hate you fiends," the only surviving Malfoy said, voice rough. "You lot are the only family I have. The only family I've _ever _had. For the crimes he'd committed against the Malfoy family, he died as he deserved to."

* * *

"Draco?" Hermione asked softly. "Are you all right?" The dorm was empty, everyone else finding other accommodations to allow the blond to grieve in private. Hermione had found him with his face buried in a pillow, gut wrenching sobs echoing around the room. Instantly, she had curled up against his back, gently kissing his neck and whispering reassurances in his ear, offering him the only comfort she could.

"I'm not all right, but I'll get better," he said softly, voice rough from crying. "I never expected it to _hurt _so much. Watching that was _horrifying_ and I'm so very glad that the twins are on our side." Hermione huffed out a quiet laugh of agreement before wrapping her arms around the blond's head and pulling it into her chest. He nuzzled his nose into her breasts, parting the cloth of the shirt to allow his tongue access. He licked a stripe from the cleft of her breasts to the hollow of her throat, and she shuddered violently as her nipples hardened in arousal. Smirking, the blond laid his mouth over the clothed nipple, suckling and licking gently and making his fiancée buck her hips involuntarily as a wanton moan escaped her lips. Before he could continue to torture her flesh, she pulled his head from her breast and looked into lusty silver eyes, her own eyes clouded with desire.

"We can't do this now," she panted softly, fighting to get her libido under control. "There's too much at risk right now to allow ourselves to lose control." Huffing irritably, Draco gave a sharp nod, rolling away from his girlfriend and putting his forearm over his eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered dejectedly, rising from the bed. "I want my first time to be when we can take our time and explore each other. I love you so much, and I don't want _anything _to ruin it." She left, closing the door gently behind her, and didn't hear the whispered '_I love you, too'_.

* * *

#From _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_, ã2003 by J. K. Rowling.


End file.
